You Know How I Do
by Quantias
Summary: An AU fic about psycho Derek and Peyton. Psycho Derek isn't really such a bad guy, well, not until Peyton drove him crazy... PD. rated 'T' just in case.


A/N: This is an AU (Alternate Universe) story about psycho Derek. The characters here belong to Mark Schwahn and aren't affliated to me at all. Please & thankyou (:

- - -

Prologue:

Hi, my name is Derek and I'm your average guy. I'm not the ugly but there's no doubt that you could find a better looking guy without trying too hard. I'm not bad at sports like my best friend Marvin but I'm not good enough to be on any sports teams or represent my school. I'm fairly smart but not smart enough to get into the Ivy League next year. I am really nice though or, I always thought I was.

You see, in all my everyday average-ness, I did have one good talent, I could make people feel good about themselves. I was a counselor on our school's anonymous counseling hotline.

I was. Now, I'm writing this from prison. Yes, prison. Now you're probably wondering how I ended up here, I guess it's safe to say it was mostly because of her. I don't know if it was fate who chose me to take this fall or if she chose me to be her victim. The victim of her killer smile, great legs and long blond hair. She made me take the fall.

My mother had always warned me never to fall for girls like Peyton Sawyer. All looks and a heart of stone.

Chapter 1: Summer's Afterglow

She's the most cold hearted of all the angels. Of course, I didn't know it back then. I was just Derek, Derek Sanders. 5 foot 11 with sandy blond hair, 120 pounds, without a care in the world.

The first day of senior year started just like any other, I met my friend Marvin in the quad. Marvin or Mouth, as everyone called him, was a small and scrawny guy but he was really smart. I guess you could call him a nerd, but I won't because he is/was my friend.

"Hey Mouth, how was your summer?" I asked, grinning, glad to see him again. He shrugged and smiled at me, "same old, same old, lounging on my yacht in Maine, can't keep the chicks off me…" He trailed off, "oh, I'm sorry. What am I talking about? I must've been dreaming." He laughed, "my parents took me to Singapore. It was pretty cool. How was your summer?" I nodded, "awesome, I went surfing a lot, met some new people and went down to Miami to visit my brother for a bit."

He raised his eyebrow at me, "no new girls?" I laughed, "okay, you caught me. I met this surfer, her name is Rachel, at the beach and she's so hot, it's sick." A picture of Rachel in her skimpy green string bikini flashed through my mind. "What's she like?" He asked me.

"Dude, she's pretty great, she's hot; blue eyes, flaming red hair and a body that just won't quit."

"How serious are you guys?" He asked. I pondered this over, Rachel and I had been on a couple of dates but it seemed like we had been just having fun. I shrugged, "who knows? I gave her my number, maybe she'll call me and we'll go out sometime or maybe not."

"Derek, you stud." Marvin laughed. I hoisted my backpack higher up on my shoulder, "it's no big deal." I shrugged, trying to keep the nonchalance out of my voice. Suddenly Marvin went silent and I saw why. I was joined by my friend Haley, "hey D! What's up?" She asked.

I shook my head, "nothing much, H. You?" She smiled, her eyes twinkling as she twirled around, "I got my class schedules! I'm so excited!" I laughed, "you are such a nerd." She suddenly seemed to notice Marvin and went, "hey Mouth!" Marvin mumbled something and blushed, I knew he had a huge crush on Haley. Everyone seemed to know except her.

I guess she must have understood whatever he had said because she was chattering away with him excitedly.

- -

First period chemistry. What a bummer. 'Just kill my day, why don't you?' I thought, mentally rolling my eyes at my stupid timetable. I slunk into class and dumped my backpack onto the black ceramic table.

Mr Bernard walked into class, "good morning students. I spent my summer thinking for lab partners for each of you to help better your mediocre grades. Here are the assignments as follows, please take your things and move them over to your partners desks."

"Rachel Gattiana," that caught my attention and snapped me out of my thoughts. 'Rachel was here?!'

"Marvin McFadden," Mr Bernard said. 'Damn,' I silently cursed, 'Mouth really did get all the luck.' I looked for Rachel and when I saw her, caught her eye. She gave me a small wave and smile, I felt my heart give an extra heart thump against my chest.

Boy, was she sweet. Mr Bernard calling my name caught my attention. I looked up just in time to here him say, "Peyton Sawyer."

'Peyton Sawyer.'

The name resounded in my head. I looked to my left to see a girl with long curly blonde hair, wearing a leather jacket over a cheerleading uniform. Figures. I'd have to get stuck with a cheerleader. Not that I was complaining, she was really easy on the eyes but she probably had as much contempt for me as she did for everything else.

After all, that was her job, being pissed off at the world as if America owed her. She gave me a contempt-filled glance. Yup, there it was. I knew Peyton, I had seen her around school but I'd never really thought at all about her. She was a cheerleader.

I moved my things next to hers and she got up, glanced at me and left the classroom. What else could I possibly say?

- - -

Rachel caught up with me after class. "Hey Derek," she said slightly shyly, slinging her red backpack behind her one arm, "so I thought about you this summer." I smiled, "I thought about you too."

She smiled and stepped closer to me, "you wanna catch a movie sometime?" She said, seeming half nervous. "Sure, that'd be great."

- - -

A/N: and that was the first chapter everyone! I hope you liked it. Do leave a review if you did (:


End file.
